Various types of lights and lighted accessory units have been developed for motor vehicles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,933 discloses lighted assemblies that include LED light sources that are encapsulated in a polymer material. The lighted assembly may comprise an LED light source that is connected to a light guide as shown in FIGS. 7-11 of the '933 patent. However, known vehicle lights may suffer from various drawbacks.
The present invention relates to a flexible, clear light pipe/lighted logo. The light pipe or logo may be curved and deformed for mounting on curved, inflexible surfaces. The light pipe or logo may also be utilized in situations where the part must actually flex like in applications, vehicle seat, floor mat or similar flexible vehicle trim component. It may also be utilized in non-automotive applications such as mouse pads, clothing, baggage, or stick on logos. The light pipe also provides independent control of illuminated areas by use of multiple LED's in one light engine, and splitting of light from one LED to multiple locations of illumination using the thickness of the light pipe and its shape to split the light as needed.